1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial piston pump, particularly of the type suited for use in an active suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art variable displacement radial piston pump includes a rotatable cylinder block, a plurality of pistons reciprocally installed in the cylinder block and arranged in a circular array, and an eccentric cam in contact with the outer ends of the pistons so that rotation of the cylinder block causes reciprocation of the pistons. By the reciprocation of the pistons, fluid is drawn into the pump and then discharged from same.
The prior art variable displacement radial piston pump is of the so-called rotary cylinder type and adapted so that the displacement can be varied by moving a casing and thereby varying the eccentricity of the cam.
The prior art variable displacement radial piston pump has a problem that it is large in size, heavy and requires a large operating force for variation of the displacement so that it is not suited for use in an automotive vehicle.
Another problem is that errosion is liable to occur in the pump to shorten its life.